Draco's Christmas Present
by emmawatsonsucks
Summary: DHr. Pure fluff. The prefects do one of those gift exchanging things...Just read this piece of crap and review pleas. :)


**A/N: **This is completely bull I say. Go ahead and read. It's complete fluff, just rated it PG because most people tend to read PG than G...:) Ignore the obvious errors of this and just praise the D/Hr fluff!! ;)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, even possibly the plot. Hermione's gift to Draco belongs to Cassandra Claire. I took it from a DV chapter. I didn't ask permission though...and the little quote Draco said at recieving the gift. That's also Cassandra Claire's...:P

**Draco's Christmas Present  
**  
The firelight danced across her cinnamon hair and played shadows across her tired face. Her chocolate eyes looked sleepy and had slight circles around them from staying up late. She waited for the Head Boy to come down to their common room. She shuddered at the thought of the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. It wasn't Hermione's fault that she got his name. She didn't care much that she disliked him, but more on what to give him. Draco Malfoy was probably one of the richest students around Hogwarts and he surely had everything he wanted. Hermione sighed and took out, from her pocket, a small box wrapped in green and tied with a red bow. Inside was a miniature glass dragon with astonishing emeralds for eyes. Hermione found it in a Muggle shop and she thought, since Draco detested Muggles, he most likely wouldn't have anything from a Muggle shop.

Hermione suddenly heard someone come downstairs and spun around to see who it was. She turned to see Draco Malfoy in a slate-colored sweater, hiding his well-muscled body, and sleek black pants. His pale blonde hair was shiny from a shower and his silver-grey eyes shone with amusement. He sat down next to her, which made her blush. This was a fact due to what just happened before Susan Bones suggested about having their own little Christmas party. Hermione was in a hurry to call Draco, that when she stepped into his room, Draco came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. This made Hermione gasp and turn deep red, but it made Draco scream 'GET OUT OF HERE, GRANGER!' Hermione smiled a bit, remembering the scenario. She had to admit, Draco was one fine piece of work. He had a fine chiseled torso, well-muscled arms…

"Granger! It's time for the presents!" Draco said, interrupting her daydream.

Hermione frowned at him and gathered near the Christmas tree with the other prefects.  
  
"Alright, everyone," Susan Bones, said excitedly. "It's time to know who's your 'Secret Santa'! I'll start."  
  
Susan stood up and gave Lavender Brown her gift. Lavender eagerly opened the gift to find a beautiful amethyst stone on a silver chain. Lavender thanked Susan and gave her present to Terry Boot. The giving of presents continued on, then it finally  
reached Hermione. Hermione gulped and stood up to give Draco her gift. Lavender bit her lip from trying to giggle and Ginny Weasley watched her with wide eyes. Draco snatched the gift from Hermione and unwrapped the box. He opened it and took out the little glass dragon. He studied it and smirked.  
  
"I suppose you know my name is 'dragon' in Latin? I guess that's why you gave me this?" Draco said, still with his smirk on. "Thanks, I guess."  
  
"Okay, now it's your turn to give someone their present." Hermione said, haughtily.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll know that I got your bloody name." Draco said, fumbling his fingers. "But I forgot to wrap it. So-."  
  
"Oh, shut it, Malfoy!" Hermione said, angrily. "I believe you forgot to give me something! I might as well not waste my time around you!" Hermione stomped over to the portrait hole. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go to the Gryffindor's Christmas party. Happy Christmas."  
  
Just as she was out of the portrait hole, someone grabbed her by the arm. Hermione turned her head to see it was Draco with an apologetic look on is pale face.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?!" Hermione said, gritting her teeth. "Here to give me your 'unwrapped Christmas present'?"  
  
"Yes, in some ways." Draco said, looking down.  
  
"Malfoy, you're such a selfish-."  
  
Hermione wasn't able to finish her sentence, because Draco pressed his lips onto hers. Oh, God! He's kissing me! Hermione thought, irritably. But in a way she enjoyed it. She kissed him back. Draco put his arms around her waist and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss went on for a few more seconds, and then they broke apart.

Before Hermione could say a word, Draco hurried into the portrait hole, but not without looking back at her with his trademark smirk. Hermione touched her lips. Draco's kiss was by far the best Christmas present she had ever gotten in her whole entire life.

**The End**

**A/N: **Please review! If you won't, I shall whack you with my grapefruit! An enormous one, at that!


End file.
